1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for compensating for the distortion in a recording layer of a reversible thermosensitive recording medium which comprises a substrate and a recording layer whose transparency changes depending upon the temperature of the recording layer. The distortion in the recording layer is caused while images are repeatedly formed by image formation means and/or while formed images are erased by image erasing means.
2. Discussion of Background
Recently attention has been paid to a reversible thermosensitive recording medium capable of temporarily recording images thereon and erasing the same therefrom when such images become unnecessary. As representative examples of this kind of reversible thermosensitive recording medium, there are conventionally known reversible thermosensitive recording media comprising a substrate and a recording layer in which an organic low-molecular-weight material such as a higher fatty acid is dispersed in a matrix resin such as vinyl chloride - vinyl acetate copolymer with a low glass transition temperature (Tg) of 50.degree. C. to less than 80.degree. C., as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Applications 54-119377 and 55-154198.
These thermosensitive recording media, however, have the shortcomings that the recording layer is distorted and is caused to deteriorate while images are formed or erased repeatedly by a heating element such as a thermal head, so that image density and image contrast are significantly decreased while in use. This problem has not yet been dissolved.